7 Things: Another Dramione Songfic
by Amygirl228
Summary: Title kinda says it all. It's a songsic using Miley Cyrus' song 7 Things. Dramione's history and breakup. It's different from my Goodbye story. But only a lil bit. T rating cuz of language and some pictures that I painted in the story.


_Ok honestly, I couldn't help writing this songfic. It HAD to be written! I do not own the song or the the characters in this story though I wish I did cause then I'd be a whole helluva lot here goes hope you like! BTw It goes Draco's POV Hermione's PoV then both kind of general POV_

**Sha Sha Sha. ****I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared. When I think about the previous relationship we shared.**

The blonde often thought of his secret girl on the train to Hogwarts. Her memory gave him comfort in these dark times. If he was born in another family he might even admit he wished to be a Gryfindor as well. But he was a Malfoy so he and his girlfriend, excuse that thought EX-girlfriend, had to remain enemies to the public. And though they were brokedn up, nobody could ever know about their little affair.

**It was awesome but we lost it it's not possible for me not to care. And now we're standing in the rain but nothings ever gonna change until you hear, my dear.**

I sighed as I exited the train. It was pouring out. Why had I not noticed this looking out the window? Maybe because I was so lost in my thoughts about her. Damn! I must be seeing things. She's here, it has to be her. No one else has that bushy brown hair. But of course she's here idiot this is her school as much as it is yours. Oh crap. She turned around. Maybe I can walk away?  
No she's coming over here. Curses.  
"Malfoy, didn't think you'd be back." Damn that sweet voice. Too bad those are fighting means she wants me to talk to her.  
"And what's that suppossed to mean Granger? I'm still school age. Of course I would still be coming here"  
"Well I just figured you'd have been thrown into Azkaban with your loser father." she said icily.  
My face turned bright red. Of course HE would come into the conversation.  
"How dare you talk about my father you filthy little mudblood"  
She sighed. Why would she sigh?  
"You just don't get it what I'm saying." Of course I don't! She doesn't make sense!

**The seven things I hate about you! Oh You! Your vain, your games, you're insecure.**

(The year before, in his room)  
"Draco! You look fine! Stop looking in the bloody mirror already"  
"I can't help it Mione! I need to make sure I look good for my fellow Slytherins"  
"Well you can stop because you look very handsome"  
"Oh stop playing with me"  
"I'm not playing with you"  
"Oh we both know that you are. Now how's my hair"  
"It's hideous"  
"Shit are you serious!" And with that Draco ran off to the bathroom or the third time in less than twelve minutes. Hermione sighed and left the room through the secret passage way.

**You love me you like her!**

"Draco"  
"What"  
"I know we're not 'technically' going out but could you at least keep your eyes in your head"  
"Sorry Mione."Draco apologized sheepishly.

**You made me laugh you made me cry I don't know which side to buy. Your friends they're jerks and when you act like them just know it hurts! I wanna be with the one I know. And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do! You make me love you.**

"I hate that I love you." he told me grinning.  
"I know. Now let's see if we can tackle your History of Magic assignment before it's too late."

**It's awkward and it's silent.**

(Present time)  
"Draco you'll be paired with Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottem with"  
"Sir you must be joking"  
"I don't joke Mr. Malfoy. Great, just great.

**As I wait for you to I need to hear now. Your sincere apology.**

"Malfoy"  
"Pass the Mandrake will you mudblood"  
"Malfoy"  
"I don't want to talk mudblood. Just hand me the Mandrake"  
"Well I DO want to talk Draco"  
"Ms. Granger! That'll be 50 house points for shouting in my classroom"  
"But she didn't do anything!" Harry yelled trying to defend her.  
"No lip Potter or I will deduct another hundred"  
The room stayed quiet. Some people we're still processing what Hermione had said.  
Malfoy muttered under his breath,"What do want"  
"A sincere apology"  
They didn't speak for the rest of the class period.

**When you mean it I'll believe it if you text it I'll delete it let's be clear. Well I'm not coming back. You're taking seven steps here. The 7 things I hate about you!**

After class Draco met up with her in the hall. "Hey Mione? I'm sorry. I truly am"  
"I believe you Draco"  
"Friends? Secretly of course"  
"No Draco. I'm not coming back." She hid her smile walking away. She loved this game!

**Your vain, your games, you love me you like her. You made me laugh, you made me cry I don't know which side to buy!**

(The previous year)  
He tickled her. He couldn't help distracting her from their many homework piles. She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.  
"Gosh Hermione! You need to put some meat on your bones! Your ribs keep sticking me"  
She still had tears in her eyes, but they were not of laughter anymore.

**Your friends they're jerks and when you act like them just know it hurts!**

She was just sitting with Harry and Ron when a bunch of Slytherins walked up.  
"Hey mudblood! Planning on making more dirty blood brats with these two blood traitors"  
"Yeah, whose first"  
Harry got up wnd out, Ron left his wand on the bench throwing himself at the first Slytherin he could reach. Harry and Zabini began doualing it out. Malfoy walked up.  
"Hey Granger? Does the winner get to claim you or is it gonna be rock, paper, scissors after this"  
"Shut your mouth Malfoy"  
"Ooo! Touchy."

**I wanna be with the one I know. And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do! You make me love you. I've been through all the great things that would take too long to write. I probably should mention the seven that I like. The seven things I like about you! Your hair, your eyes, your old levis.**

(Present time)  
"Hermione?" Harry looked at her concerned.  
"Yes Harry?" "You've hardly touched your you keep looking off into the distance"  
"Guess I'm just thinking." About that silky blonde hair and those bright gray eyes. Though Harry could never know that.

**And when we kiss I'm hyptnotized. You made me laugh, you made me cry but I guess that's both I'll have to buy. Your hand in mine when we're intertwined everything's alright.**

They were under an old oak. Hidden away in the dark woods. They wouldn't be found but the thought that they could be was thrilling. As they pulled away they looked into each others eyes. She loved him. She always would. This was their moment forever. But what was that beebing in the distance?  
She woke with a start. Damn! She hated dreaming about past memories that still felt so real.

**I wanna be with the one I know. And the seventh thing I like the most that you do.  
You make me love you.**

**Sha. Sha. Sha.**

_Well what did you think? I know it was a bit long and I'm sorry about that. But I didn't want two chapters for one song. Please review! I want to know what you think! Once again in case you didn't see DISCLAIMER! I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!_


End file.
